With the continuous improvement of the manufacturing technique for the liquid crystal display (LCD), the large-scale mass production technique is gradually maturing, so that the LCD related product with cost advantage after the large-scale mass production is gradually advanced from the personal computer related field to the family electrical appliance and other consumer electronic fields. In recent years, many developed countries announce in succession the approaching of digital information era. In the process of gradually phasing out the analog system, an upsurge of substituting the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) television with the liquid crystal television is gradually forming.
In spite of the fact that compared to the traditional CRT television the liquid crystal television features a high resolution and a low energy consumption and is extremely light and thin, its development for dynamic image and color is far inferior than that of the CRT television. Therefore, in the process of expanding the liquid crystal television market, how to overcome the above-mentioned development disadvantage is one of the key factors for influencing whether the liquid crystal television could extensively substitute the traditional CRT television.
In the present liquid crystal display technique, the backlight module design is a key factor for influencing the development quality of the liquid crystal display device. Since the liquid crystal material itself is a non-self illuminating material, a backlight board must be provided as the light source for the LCD. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a backlight module in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 100′ mainly comprises a cold cathode fluorescent lamp 10′, a light guide panel 20′, and a plurality of optical thin films 30′, 40′ etc. The cold cathode fluorescent lamp 10′ is a linear light source for guiding the light to the direction of the light guide panel 20′ through the surrounding reflecting plate 12′. The light guide panel 20′ is a clapboard whose bottom is designed as a tilted surface and coated with a refractive layer 22′ so as to convert the light emitted by the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 10′ into a planar light source and project it upwardly. To average the light source projected by the light guide panel 20′, the top of the light guide panel 20′ comprises a plurality of optical thin films 30′, 40′ to average or enhance the planar light formed. Therefore, the backlight module 100′ of the traditional liquid crystal display device converts the linear light source into the planar light source through the design of layers of the optical plate or optical thin film. However, the entire light energy utilization rate is lost a great deal after the light reflects and penetrates several layers. Most of the entire light energy utilization rate will be lost when the light passes through the polarizing plate and color filter of the liquid crystal panel, resulting in the chromatic degree of saturation and brightness of the liquid crystal display device significantly inferior than those of the traditional CRT display device.
In spite of the fact that in the past the requirement for the color and brightness of the liquid crystal display were not obvious in the application of the personal computer (e.g., the personal computer monitor and the laptop computer monitor), the requirement for the color and brightness is draconian when entering the liquid crystal television application field. Therefore, the applicant submitted a patent application (application Ser. No. 11/458,761) related to a “liquid crystal display device” of the matrix type backlight module on Jul. 20, 2006 after scrupulous study and steady effort. The present application continues the conception of the previous application to propose a “driving system for the matrix type backlight module”. It is hoped that the combination of the techniques of the two applications will provide a matrix type backlight module that has high brightness and is able to be adjusted rapidly and independently, thereby providing better display performance for the liquid crystal display device and effectively overcoming the flaws in the color and brightness of the current liquid crystal television.